


Tan cerca

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Autolesión, Draco pov, Gen, M/M, Suicidio, depresión, pensamientos suicidas, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Saber que la hoja afilada de una cuchilla estaba cerca lo tranquilizaba. Podía huir en cualquier momento: lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir el cajón donde estaba la cuchilla y hundirla en su piel.





	Tan cerca

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias a OTPShipper98 por organizar el Fest Drarry en español! Y también muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar y corregir este fic así como por sugerir el título. 
> 
> Este es el fruto del cuarto o quinto intento de escribir algo para el Fest. ¡Espero que les guste!

Saber que la hoja afilada de una cuchilla estaba cerca lo tranquilizaba. Podía huir en cualquier momento: lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir el cajón donde estaba la cuchilla y hundirla en su piel. Imaginaba como se derramaría la sangre en una espesa cascada roja desde sus muñecas hasta el suelo. Como se formaría un charco a su alrededor mientras su cuerpo se iba quedando frío y su alma huía a un lugar mejor. Imaginaba el otro lado como algo luminoso e indoloro, sin errores. La liberación, por fin. 

Imaginaba a sus padres descubriendo el cadáver. 

Así acababa su ensoñación. A veces pensaba que esa era la única razón por la que seguía vivo. No podía hacerles daño. No con todo lo que habían sufrido. 

Aun así, mantenía la cuchilla cerca. A veces practicaba clavándose las uñas en la piel hasta hacerse daño, hasta que el dolor conseguía hacerle olvidar la razón por la que recurría a él. Pero el dolor era efímero, y la angustia infinita.

Eran tantas las nubes oscuras que poblaban su alma… La guerra. Los prejuicios. La tortura. La muerte. La culpa. Un error tras otro que acababan formando algo demasiado grande y demasiado horrible como para escapar solo con desearlo. No había liberación. La vida era solo eso: dolor, culpa y oscuridad. 

La oscuridad era lo peor. Se pegaba a él como una masa oleosa y densa, impidiéndole respirar. No dormía, no comía y deseaba morir cada instante que permanecía despierto.

A veces pensaba que era un error que siguiera con vida. Gente mejor había muerto, ¿por qué no él? En algún momento las leyes del universo se habían torcido, habían mirado hacia otro lado, y habían permitido que él siguiera viviendo cuando tantos otros habían perecido. 

Había dejado de soñar o entusiasmarse por el porvenir. La desgana y la apatía eran sus compañeras. El llanto lo atormentaba en cada aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts, pero solo le producía un respiro diminuto. Después llegaba el martilleo de la culpa. La certeza de que había sido él quien había matado a todas aquellas personas; de que su cobardía, ineptitud y estupidez habían sido las responsables de la tragedia. 

Solo un par de metros. Esa era la distancia a la que estaba la cuchilla. Pero a veces el esfuerzo de levantarse de la cama y llegar hasta ella era suficiente para agotarlo. Por ahora, le bastaba con saber que podía hacerlo si quería. Pero era cobarde hasta para quitarse la vida. 

En ocasiones, la oscuridad se volvía menos negra. Primero adquiría un tono gris intenso, y luego tomaba tintes blanquecinos. Casi podía olvidarla. Casi podía fingir que todo iba bien. Había descubierto la pasión por una profesión que le gustaba. Había descubierto el amor con Harry así como las alegrías de la vida en común y de la crianza de los hijos. Entonces ya no eran sus padres los que ponían fin a sus fantasías, sino los rostros llorosos de Harry, Lily y Scorpius. 

Pero llegaban aniversarios demasiado dolorosos. Artículos en El Profeta que no dudaban en señalar culpables. Gentes que lanzaban insultos sin pudor y sin pensar que en veinte años las personas cambiaban. Y la oscuridad volvía a inundarlo todo, más densa y negra que nunca.

Y a solo unos metros descansaba la liberación. 

Con solo un paso, se acabaría el sufrimiento.

No había nadie en casa. ¿Quién lo iba a impedir?

La hoja resultó fría contra la piel.

Y tal y como lo había imaginado, la sangre brotó en lágrimas rojas y brillantes que se deslizaron por la piel...

—¡Draco!

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! No te olvides de dejar comentarios y/o kudos si te gustó


End file.
